


174

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [475]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Encouragement, F/M, Pre series, Pride, School, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Jess convinces Sam to open his LSAT scores.





	174

The envelope is waiting on their scarred old kitchen table when Sam gets home from his shift.

He takes his time, setting his bag down and taking his shoes and coat off, delaying as long as possible. Jess looks decidedly unimpressed.

“You’re just going to ignore it?” She asks.

Sam shrugs helplessly. “It sounded like a sound strategy.”

She pokes him. “Open it. C'mon. I wanna know what it says.”

So with trembling hands, Sam opens up his LSAT scores. He reads the paper carefully, twice, while Jess seems to get more and more impatient beside him.

“Well?” She asks.

“One seventy-four,” Sam says quietly, a little stunned, reading the number again just to make sure it’s right.

Jess squeals and throws her arms around him. “Sam, that’s great! Fantastic! God, I am so proud of you.”

It’s entirely silent in their apartment for a few seconds before Sam asks, tentatively, “You’re…proud of me?”

“Of course! Sam, that’s amazing, you know how few people score that high? And you worked so hard for it, I’ve seen you, it’s amazing what you’ve done. Of course I’m proud of you.”

“No one’s…ever been proud of me before.”

It’s Jess’ turn to be silent for a few seconds. “Well I am, Sam. Always, okay? Even when I don’t say it, which I obviously don’t do enough if you didn’t know. I’ll fix that.”

“You don’t have to fix that.”

“Nope. Too late. It’s done. I’m going to remind you how proud I am every chance I get now.”

Sam wants to tell her not to bother, that it’s too much effort, that she shouldn’t bother for him, but honestly, the warmth filling him at this very moment…if Jess is going to duplicate that feeling for him, again and again, there’s no way he can turn that down.


End file.
